Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Blackstripe(Q) For Approval Comments?The gost,roxi,16:51,9 march,2011.(UTC) I've renamed it for you and added it to your reservations. Blur the ear pink and shading, blur the gray belly, make the nose colour a dark gray --Nightshine 23:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,roxi,20:32,10 march,2011.(UTC) Darken the ear pink on the right and blur both ear pinks, smudge the gray transition on the belly, blur the haunch shading--Nightshine 06:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Darken the nose a bit and make the eye white a tiny bit smaller. 18:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The Gost,roxi,22:04,15 march,2011.(UTC) Make the right ear pink smalled, blur the shading, smudge the gray belly--Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot, and the ear pink is coming out of the ear.[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 03:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,roxi,09:07,24 march,2011.(UTC). Add a highlight to the haunch or make it more obvious that there is shading there. Darken the nose Nightshine 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'5 april,10:53,2011.(UTC) I see that you use the pencil for shading, although, the burn tool will make shading and the dodge tool will give highlights. Give it a try, it really helps ;) and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 00:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Stormkit(Ki).For Approval Comments?The gost,roxi,21:33,11 march,2011.(UTC) Looks great! I've added it to your reservations since you forgot again. Darken the shading, blur the white transition, make the nose a dark blue-gray colour. The pink tail is kind of odd because cats don't have pink tails. Dull down the ear pink adn blur it--Nightshine 00:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine,can I please you something?At this image,i don't know what it is,but every time i upload,it the same image.Can you decline now and someone can take over this?the gost,roxi,22:18,15 march,2011.(UTC) nightshib I'm a little confused, what is the problem with the image?--Nightshine 23:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing.My cousin has made that.Sorry.The gost,roxi,21:27, 16 march,2011.(UTC) Alright, that's okay Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,08:57,18 march,2011. Make the ear pink bigger, and make the tail more cream colored; it's still really pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 07:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,22:37,21 march,2011. Blur the ear pink and make it more reddish [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,15:46,22 march,2011,(UTC). Make the ear pink smaller and more red. Darken the shading Nightshine 01:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,11:09,28 march,2011. Make the ear pink smaller, darken the shading Nightshine 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded.'I decide it to remake.Comments?The gost,17:32,April 5,2011(UTC) Smudge the paws and tail and darken the shading on the paws and tail. Nightshine 20:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. 10:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink more triangular, and neater [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 14:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Blur the ear pink. Darken the shading. Nightshine 03:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Blossomdawn (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Darken the stripes a bit. Other than that this is really good. 19:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened stripes some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink bigger. Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Made ear pink bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit. Nightshine 03:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Lunarshine (Ki) - For Approval Comments? Nightshine 23:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! Blur the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink. Nightshine 20:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the white on her paw a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened white. Nightshine 03:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverspeck(Ki)-For approval Comments? 15:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) To start with, make the white background transparent, and change the file name to "Silverspeck.kit.png". As for the charart itself, make the ear pink more reddish and blur it. Darken the shading on her tummy and the legs farthest from us, make the flecks more defined and add more, and make the eye color more hazel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 10:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 05:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit smaller, and change the file name to Silverspeck.kit.png [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Redfur (W) For Approval His article says he has brown eyes, but on the fan art he has blue eyes. I just did brown, but if they're supposed to be blue, then just let me know Ghost [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) He has brown eyes. 16:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the tail tip, make the ear pink more visible. Nightshine 03:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Drew (Lo)- For Approval My all time favorite tabby so far. Comments? 22:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong, this is awesome! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Nightshine 03:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Moonstrike (Ki)- For Approval ﻿ Good ole Moonstrike as a kit. Comments? 22:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww <3 This is really good, smudge the white transition on the belly [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Mousenose (Ki)- For Approval Comments? 22:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Cute :3 I don't really see anything wrong [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Neither do I. CBA? Nightshine 03:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Join For those of you dont know, i got here from CotC.... Can i join ;)? Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 20:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I'll add you in [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Foxpaw (A)-For approval I really like her, what do you think? 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Comments? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 00:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! The ear pink should be more orangey. Nightshine 03:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC)